Gumballs Halloween Special
Gumball's Halloween Special is, like the title implies, the Halloween special of Season 3 of Gumbapedia Fanon and the 23th episode of Season 3. Synopsis After the school's Halloween play, the gang and other kids goes out for trick or treating in next day. But suddenly they see a haunted house and go in with Carrie. But somebody is waiting for them... Transcript (Zooms in the school play.) Richard: When does it begin? Nicole: Shh! Now! Robin: It's starting! (Music from "The Nightmare Before Christmas, this is Halloween" begins and Darwin and Jake come up.) Darwin: Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Jake: Come with us and you will see, it's our town of Halloween. (Shows up Billy, Doug and Aguilera.) Doug: This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Billy: Pumpkin scream in the dead of night! Doug: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Aguilera: Trick or treat, 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright! Jake and Darwin: It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween... (Shows up Martha.) Martha: I'm the one hiding under your bed, teeth are round sharp and eyes are glowing red! Volt: I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. Volt and Martha: This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! Billy, Doug and Aguilera: In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. (Shows up Conny and Audrey.) Conny: In this town, don't be in love with it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Audrey: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Somethings waiting how to pounce, and hoot you'll- Beckie and Purriana: SCREAM! This is Halloween! Beckie: Red and black! Purriana: And slimy green! Volt: Aren't you scared? Beckie and Purriana: Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night! Audrey: Everybody scream, everybody scream! Monica: In our town of Halloween! (Cobby and Andy shows up) Cobby: I am the clown with the tear-away face. Andy: Here in the flash and cone without a trace! (Mabel shows up) Mabel: I'm the "who" when you call," Who's there?"... I am the wind blaring through your hair. (Tobias in the moon) Tobias: I am the shadow in the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brum teeth fright. Jake and Darwin: this is Halloween,This is Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween,Halloween! (Cobby Jr., Anais and Lilly shows up) Anais and Cobby Jr.: Tender lumpings everywhere, life's no fun with our a good scare! Lilly: That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween. (Shows up Conny and Audrey) Conny: In this town, don't be in love with it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Jack might catch you in the black and scream like a banshee make you jump out your skin. (Rayona shows up) Rayona: This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya' please make way for a very special guy? (Bobert shows up) Bobert: One man Jack, is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now! Mabel, Beckie, Martha and Aguilera: This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! Anais,Cobby Jr. And Lilly: In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. (Gumball shows up dressed up like Jack Skellington) Everyone except Gumball: La la la, lala la la la, lala la la la,lala la la la la, weeee!! (the public applause) ( Later, they show up Anais,Cobby Jr. And Lilly sing Kidnap Santa Claus ) Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly: Kidnap Mr. Santa Claus? Cobby Jr.: I wanna do it! Lilly: Let's draw charts! Anais: Jack said we should work together. Cobby Jr.: Three of a kind! Lilly: Birds of a feather! Cobby Jr. Anais and Lilly: Note and forever! La lala lalala! Lala la lala! La lala lalala! Lala la la la! Kidnap the Santa Claus, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights! (While they sang, Richard asked Nicole) Richard: Honey, can I use the bathroom? Nicole: Why could you use it before the school play? Our daughter, niece and friend's son are on the stage now. Richard: But I really need to go! Nicole: Ugh! Fine then. ( takes his hand and goes away ) Hot Dog: Hey, watch out! Nicole: Sorry! Sullvan Dog: I'm trying to see! Nicole: Excuse me! Crypto: Watch where you going! Dinky: Yeah! Nicole: I'm so sorry! (After the school play) Gumball: Dude, I loved that Halloween school play! Beckie: Me too. Cobby: So... Tomorrow is Halloween. What shall you Guys be? Martha: I'm tired of being a witch all the time. I wanna be something really scary. Conny: Like what? Martha: A pickle? Gumball: Pickles aren't very scary... Martha:What?! I ran ou with ideas! An'ways, I don't have any costumes. Doug: Well, That means your in a pickle! (laughs) Purriana: Well, I wanna be a witch. Lilly: Everyone can be what they want. Darwin: I agree Lilly. Doug: me too. (Next day, at the Wattersons' house) Gumball: So, what should I be? Darwin: Maybe a skeleton... Gumball: No, I was it already last year. Darwin: Oh. But I can be a skeleton instead. Gumball: I thought you'd look cute stuffed in a frog. Darwin: Hm... Pretty cool. Frog live in water,... LIKE FISHES! Anais: I'm gonna be a princess again, because it's better be cute then scary. Lilly: But, Anais. It's Halloween and you suppose to be scary. Anais: Don't you remember after the school play what you said? Lilly: Oh, I forgot. But I'm gonna be a mummy. Gumball: I know now! I'll be Frankestein. Darwin: Now everybody knows what will be. Mabel: (Comes) Just wait and see my costume. Gumball: (Ironic) Ooh, that will be scary. I hope Jack would appear on your nightmare. (Darwin and him chuckle) Mabel: (annoyed) Ha ha, very funny Gumball. And technically, Ina Ferna's not Jack! (At the Peterssons' house) Conny: Now, I need a really scary costume. I can be a clown! Beckie: Everything, BUT CLOWN! (hides) Conny: Oh, I almost forgot that you're scared of clowns. Beckie: Well, my costume is an Egyptian queen. Conny: Good idea. Well, now I'm gonna be a zombie. Beckie: Ooh, nice one! (At Nuttels house) Martha: Now, tell me honestly. Does this costume makes me fat? Caroline: Mm.. Not so, I think. My costume is very colorful. Cobby: Last time in kindergarten, you wore a shiny rainbow. Andy: You got that point, and everyone were blinded. Cobby: My costume would be Dr. Frankestein. Andy: Guess what! My costume is ghoulish and gothic... Martha: I know! You'll be a vampire. Cobby Jr.: I'm not very sure, but I'll wear... the pumpkin costume! Cobby: Guys, tomorrow we'll be trick or treating. Andy: Purriana text me the same note. Caroline: I know your girlfriends will come with you two. Martha: Gumball too. 'E's my boyfriend. (At Jake's house) Jake: hm...I think I'll be a vampire. Perfect! Volt: I'll dress up as a skeleton, since I don't have any ideas. Jake: Skull should dress up as a skeleton, 'cuz he's a skullhead. Skull: (offscreen) I'M NOT DEAF! Jake: A wizard seems more fitting for you. but OK. (gets shocked) OW! Volt: Accident. Jake: (gets shocked again) OW again! Volt: On purpose. (At Dougs house) Doug: hm...What shall I be!? hm..Wizard? Or a ginger bread man? ???: Go with wizard. Doug: Wizard it is! (Later at the night, the gang meets) Gumball: Hi, Martha! Hi cousins! The others: Hi,Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Darwin: (flirts) Hi Beckie, you look so beautiful with the Egyptian Queen. Beckie: (smiles and blushes) Aw, thanks, Darwin! (kisses his cheek) Conny: Hmph! Martha: What's it Conny? (winks) Jealous? Conny: What?! Jealous? No! The others: (laughs) Lilly: My brother is totally jealous! (Anais, Cobby Jr. and Lilly giggles) Conny: (annoyed) OH, Shut up! Cobby: Anyways, where's Mabel? Martha: I dunno. I didn't saw 'er. Beckie: I saw her before the day in the shop, but later I never saw her again. Gumball: She was maybe too scared to come! (laughs together With Darwin) Mabel: (sneaks up to them and scares) BOAH!!!! The others: AAAAAAAH!!!! ( falls down and sees that's Mabel ) Mabel? Mabel: (giggles) That's me! (Mabel is seen wearing a pink and blue wig with a pink triangle on her right side, pink and blue dress with spikes, black arm band and black platform shoes) Gumball: MABEL! Mabel: I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! (continues to laugh) Caroline: You almost made me faint! Mabel: That was the plan! Gumball and Darwin teased me, so I buy a costume and make it scariest as possible. Beckie: But what are you? Mabel: I'm an evil empress. The others:(amused) Oh. (Purriana crawls up Beckie, with a clown costume like this, but a female version with long red hair Purriana: (to Beckie) BOO!! Beckie: AAAAHH! CLOWN Purriana: HAHA Beckie: WHAT IS WRING WITH YOU!! I HAVE A FEAR OF CLOWNS!!! Pac: (came with a superhero costume and barks happy to Mabel) Mabel: (bends down) Hi, Pac! Pac: (jumps on Mabel happy and licks her face) Mabel: (laughs) Stop it! It tickles! (everyone laughs) Conny: Shall we go out and trick or treating? The others: Of course! Conny: (to Martha and teasing) I'm gonna get more candies than you! Martha: Zip it! I'll eat yar' candies in a sec'. I promise! Conny: From what I know, you don't really stick to promises... (Jake and Volt come) Jake: Hi guys Volt: I was forced to come. Jake: ????? is trick or treating alone, Skull is at a party and Dad is on vacation. And Dad didnt want you trick or treating alone. Volt: Dad always picks the best time to go on vacation -_- (flashback) (buildings are on fire ) Epic Wizard: March, my clones! MARCH! (evil clones march) (flashback ends) MeeMee: Hi! I'm Princess MeeMee! AiAi: And I'm King AiAi! Gumbal: Really? MeeMee: At least no one can dress up from 1998! ???: Boo! Everyone: AAAHH!!! (They hide on the bush) Jill: It's just us! I'm dressed up like from the 90's back in Raccoon City, but I not going to tell you that story.... Darwin: (Tries to look under her skirt) Jill: And don't peek at my skirt! Beckie: ( angry ) Darwin! Darwin: What? I just wonder what's under that skirt. Jill: ( blushes angry ) Chris: Hey, guys. Conan: Oh, hey! (later) Gumball: Let's see how much we got! (everybody looks in their trick or treat bag) Anais: (picks up a candy corn) Candy corn? Yuck! I hate candy corn. Lilly: But I love them. Anais: Well, I can give ya' all my candy corn. (gives Lilly all her candy corn) Lilly: Yes! Conny: (picks up a chocolate bar) It stands here "Fruit 'n' chocolate mix". But on the back, it says it's Raisins and Milk chocolate. Mabel: They lied! And I don't like raisins and chocolate so much... Beckie: Gross! Billy: Who wants eat that? MeeMee: I got me some Twix. How about you want one? AiAi: Sure! (Gets the candy) Mabel: (picks up a gummy bear) A gummy bear? Cobby: Yup. (picks up a candy corn) What the?! Anais: Again, gross. Jake: Hey Volt, how about you eat this marshmallo- Volt: I'm not falling for that. I'm allergic. . Gumball: (picks up a hard caramel cube) What in the world is this? Cobby: It looks like it's a year old. Andy: You shouldn't eat it. Mabel: Hm.., it's just a hard caramel cube but really, don't eat it, it breaks your teeth. Gumball: Not eat it? (chuckles) I'll eat it! (tries bite on it, but his teeth breaks) OW! Cobby Jr.: We told ya! Martha: Lemme try! (takes the hard caramel cube and eats it without breaking her teeth) Not a big deal! Volt: (eating a chocolate bar) This is the best Halloween. The worst one was...I don't wanna talk about it... :( Chris: (grabs a milk chocolate bar) What is this? AiAi: It a milk chocolate bar that is so old... don't eat it. Chris: Hey, I can eat everything that is food. (Eats it and his stomach rumbles) See, told you. No one can eat- (throws up) Martha: So, which house shall we go now? We have trick or treating almost every house. Caroline: Wow, maybe we'll get the record for trick or treating all houses. Cobby: No Caroline, we'll not have that record. Andy: That record don't even exist. Martha: It does! (Shows on the World's Records Book a page on which writes " The record for trick or treating all houses in a city") Some French kids trick or treat in all Paris! Conny: Maybe this one! (points a haunted house) Beckie: Uh..., I'm not sure... Lilly: I don't know we should go in there. Cobby Jr.: Maybe we should go to another house. Conny: What? Too scared? Beckie: (angry) Conny! Conny: (chuckle) ???: You shalln't go in there. the others: Hi Carrie,Hi Doug! Hi Monica,...hi Tobias. Audrey: Why shall we not go in there? Carrie: Because it's haunted by zombies and ghosts. Gumball: Ghost? Pfft! Who believes in ghosts? Rayona: But Carrie is a ghost. Gumball: Oh. Conan: And this is a ghost! Gumball:Not so. It's kinda a hologram or something.... Purriana: Anyways, shall we go in there or not? Carrie: (Sighs) Fine, I'll go with you Guys. Doug: Only this house, later we'll go home. (Will, with a pumpkin helmet, tries to steal some of their candy) Doug: Knock it off will! Will: (laughs and teleports away) (They goes to the haunted house) Tobias: Hi, girls! No time no see,huh? Martha: Shut up, Toothpaste! Mabel: Don't you remember, you broke your promise. Tobias: What 'bout you, Beckie? Do you still like your little fish boyfriend? Beckie: I'm never gonna be with you Tobias! Tobias: (Sighs Sadly) Monica: (to Martha, Caroline, Cobby, Billy, Anais, Lilly, Purriana, Andy and Cobby Jr.) Oh my god! This is gonna be like the movies like they goes in a haunted house and... Martha: Is she always this? Billy: Sadly yes. Monica: And its maybe gonna be like the movies and and- Cobby Jr.: Please, shut up! We don't wanna listen when you talk! Monica: (Sad) OK. Just makin' conversation. Cobby: Really? My room is beside Martha's! (flashback with Cobby in his room, making his homework) Martha: Cobby, when do ya' end tha' homework? Wanna play some 3DS? C'mon end da' homework? Can I go to toilet? Ya' know, I'll eat some cookies. Wanna some? Pull my finger. Cobby: I know what will happen if I do this. Martha: C'mon, I won't! Cobby: (sighs) Okay. (A fart is heard offscreen. Flashback ends.) Monica: I now understand. ( when they where at the house ) Mabel: (rings at the door Bell) ???: I have waiting for you kids to come, (shows a red ghost adult fish, with a black hat, black shirt, blood almost everywhere and black pants) My name is Harry and you kids have disturbed my death sleep like the other kids. Now you must be ghosts! Gumball: WHAT THE?! Conny: RUN! the others and Conny: (screams and runs away) Hary: Not so fast! (presses a button and a black hole commes up on the others feet) MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Gumball: (hods on the grass and the others holding on their legs) CARRIE! HELP US!! Carrie: Don't worry! ( tries to help, but goes trough Their bodys ) Whoops! I forgot I can't pick you up, 'cause I'm a ghost and you're alive! Gumball: Oh no! (he falls down With the others) All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (when Beckie wakes up, she saw that she is in a cage) Beckie: (Wakes up) Where I am? (gasps) Guys, GUYS! Wake up! the others: (Wakes up) huh? Hary: You kids have finally waked up. I'll make you ghosts soon! Carrie: Leave my friends alone! (tries to fly thru the cage, but gets electrocuted) Volt: (tries to teleport out but gets electrocuted) owwww! Hary: Oh, I almost forgot! You can't open this without thes gloves, (showes up blue and white gloves) or else get electrocuted! Jack, can you come here? Jack: Ok, Dad! (shows up a Young white ghost fish who haves scars and blood almost everywhere,red shoes and tiny freckles) Hary: Can you be evil and don't let them escape? Jack: Dad, I don't wanna be evil anymore. Hary: (angry) You little butthead! ( slaps Jack's face ) (Meanwhile, back at the real world) MeeMee: Hmmm. Come on, to the house! (The four entered the haunted house and they look around) ???: Destroy them... AiAi: What was that? Jill: I'll go check. (Walks to the door and opens the door) Oh my gosh! (Notices the monster running to her so she closed it) AAAAHHHHH!!! (Runs off to the gang) MeeMee: So.. how it go? (The monster bust the door open) (Just then Crypto, Aguilera and Fireball walk into the house) Crypto: DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM! AiAi: What in the world is that? MeeMee: I don't know! Hide! (The seven ran to a room then barricade the door) Jill: That monster.... It from the city. The name is Nemesis. Aguilera: Who's him? Jill: It's all goes back in Raccoon City of Fall of 1998. (The shot raise up but Fireball interrupts it) Fireball: NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE FALL OF 1998!!! Jill: Sorry. (The black hole opens just as soon Nemesis breaks the door) AiAI: Maybe that black hole will escape us (Goes in the black hole) (The gang screams as they got into the back hole and it's closes) Jill: Great. I'm the only one left. (The monster's tentacle commes ) Jill: And now I'm trapped in this house... (Meanwhile) The others: (gasps and stares in horror) Hary: I'm tired you always wanna be good! (slaps) You are EVIL! Say it! Jack: (cries) I am evil. I AM EVIL! Hary: Good boy. Now don't let them escape while I take a nap. (flies away) Jack: You hear what Dad said. Gumball: Dude, he slaped you! Mabel: How can you let him treat you like that? Beckie: Tell us, what happend after you died? Jack: (Sighs) After I've died, I wante to escape, but my dad never let me out again. Now everytime I try to escape, I can't come out. Darwin: (teary eyes) What a sad story! (The six landed on Gumball and Anais) Conan: You guys alive! And where's Jill? Gumball: Never mind that. Jack: Yeah, but in the house somewhere, there's a book who let the ghost free or let them live again. But I wanna just be free. Lilly: We must find that book! Anais: Yeah! Jack: But my dad says- Darwin: Look at yourself! You get abused by our own father. Beckie: Yeah, and he calls you a butthead! Jack: You guys maybe are right. I don't need my dad! I'll be now good and do good stuff! Audrey: That sounds better! Mabel: I'm getting out of here! (melts the bars) Jack: Whoa. Andy: Can you get us out now? Jack: Oh, sorry! (takes on the gloves and frees them) Lilly: Now let's find that book! ( later, they searches the book in the hallway ) Billy: We have searched everywhere! Darwin: It must be in the library! Jack: But da- Caroline: Just forget your dad! Dont ya remember he slaped you? Jack: Oh, I almost forgot. Gumball: BTW, you have the same name like that skeleton from "The Nightmare before Christmas". Jack: My mom loved that movie and she called me Jack, but when she died, my dad started to abuse me, even I haven't Done anything. Beckie: ( frowns ) So sad. ( At the library ) Doug: Hm..I don't see it. Gumball: It must be here! Volt: Do I really have to help look for it? Jake: Yep. ya do. Volt: Okay. I'll hypnotize some random guy and he could also- Jake: No. Volt: Well,I hope I don't accidentally burn it. Lilly: How would you burn it? Volt: I have magic. Sometimes, it happens randomly. I can: Freeze stuff, set stuff on fire, turn things into rock or steel, and other stuff. Lilly: Cool! Doug: I'm gonna dig for it! Jake: ...really? dig for it? Doug: I'm kidding. Jake: Hm...I found a book. Not THE book. But A book. (reading it) Blank pages? What? Meh. (throws the book at Volt) Volt: Ow! Gumball: Hmm...huh? ( sees a lever behind the Bookcase ) What is this? ( pulls the lever, then the bookcase ) Jack: That must be the secret way to the book! Thanks Gumball! Gumball: I'm a genius! Anais: No, you're not. Lilly: Anais! Anais: What? Lilly: Why are you touching my feet?! Anais: I'm not doing this.... Why are you touching my knees?! Lilly: It's not me. Luckly I've my latern. (they swich on the lantern and in its light a big, dark blue creature can be seen) Lilly and Anais: IT'S A MONSTER!!! (everybody screams. The monster goes to Martha and swallows her.) Cobby: Martha! (he and the gang tries to get her out from the monster and they did) (A bit later, when Martha wakes up.) Martha: Ughs... What happened? Cobby: A shapeshifter bite you... and you can now shapeshift. And fly. Martha: Cool! (shapeshift into a taco, then in a mouse and in a cube. Then, when she gets up, she floats) OMG, I CAN FLY!!! Jake: Lucky. Mabel: We can fly, you know? Purriana: Oh yeah. (They synchronize and their wings appeared) ( When they walked - Martha floated while Purriana and Mabel flew- in there ) Jack: It's too dark! We need something to shine. Volt: I might as well help.( takes wood and uses his magic and it comes fire on the wood ) the others: Wow. Lilly: Again,cool! Jake: (whispering) lucky... ( later when They saw the book ) Jack: There's the book! Jake: But how shall we get the book if there's lasers to protect the book? Doug: I can dig it! Mabel: Or just shut them down. Jake: Doug, it was not funny at the first time, and it's not funny now. Doug: No really, i can dig it! Beckie: But how shall you dig it if the floor is of stone? Doug: Well,Over there it's earth and grass. Jack: Dad must have forgotten to lay stone on that one. Doug: Well, I can dig it! ( runs to the grass and starts to dig and later he was in where the book is ) Anais: Finally! Doug: ( takes the book ) I got it! Mabel: Good,Doug! Doug: ( takes the hole he dig and comes back to the gang ) Jack: Now must we see if it works because Its Over one hundred years old. Purriana: We can do a spell. Jack: Great idea,Purriana. ( looks in the book ) lets see...Aha! Here's one. Shoot red thunders with your hands. Martha: You can try it. Jack: Ghosts can't do spells on their selves. Conan: And on me... Jack: Ghosts can't do spells on plushies. They don't have any effect. Conan: That means I'm immune to magic? Jack: Yeah, in a way. Monica: You can do it on Beckie! Beckie: Me?! Billy: No way, sis! Darwin: You can't do that on my girl! Beckie: I'll do it. The others: WHAT?! Conny: Beckie, are you crazy?! You can die! Beckie: Don't worry,bro, I'll do this only one time, no more. Gumball: So brave she is. Beckie: So, what's the spell. Jack: I must read it before you get this powers. " thunders,thunders, on the sky. Give the human powers, or else get fried". Jake: This sounds so lame. Conny: ( punches angry Jake's arm ) Jake: OW! Why Did you do that for? Jack: " If you get the powers of ours, you can be Tor". ( red smokes come on Beckie from the book,but it happened nothing ) why didn't it get her powers? Andy: You Said before it one hundred years old. Jack: This was a waste of time, I'm never gonna be free. ( sees his father ) Uh-oh. Harry: What are you doing With that book?! Jack: Uh... Harry: And why are the kids free?! Jack: Uh... Harry: You pathetic little jerk!! ( slaps Jack ) How can you let them free?! ( slaps him again ) Now, you shall never get out again! Jack: ( Cries ) Gumball: HEY!! Harry: ( looks at the gang ) The gang: ( looks really Mad at him; Mabel grew furious ) Harry: Are you talking to me? Martha: Yeah, we're talking to you! Cobby: How can you abuse your own and only son?! Hary: He's got two more little brothers Mabel: I'll rephrase.... How can you abuse your own and eldest son?! Martha: Too much, dude. Cobby: Okay. How can you abuse your own son?! Cobby Jr.: You shall love him, not slap him and call him things! Anais: My boyfriend is right! Darwin: How can you be such a heartless monster! Mabel: Your son doesn't deserve this! Beckie: I agree everyone! You shall love him when what he does! He does things to you,but you don't thank him! Harry: SHUT UP! Because you freed them, I'm gonna kill one of them! Jack: ( Cries ) NO!! Harry: I'll take you, Egyptian Queen and Evil Empress! ( points at Beckie and Mabel ) Beckie, Cobby, Gumball and Mabel: ( gasps ) Jack: NO!! ( flies to Beckie and Mabel ) You leave my friends alone! I'm tired you always treat me like a slave! I am good now!! Harry: Why you little! ( shoots a death ball ) Darwin: BECKIE, MABEL, JACK! WATCH OUT! ( pushes away them and gets shot ) Beckie: DARWIN!! NOO!! ( she and the others runs to Darwin ) Darwin! Jack: No! It cant be! Beckie: ( looks at Harry ) How..how dare you!? ( looks Mad at him and goes to him and he backs ) how dare you shot my little fish! Gumball: how could you?! ( goes to him too ) Beckie: ( red thunders comes out her hands ) you should know better then shot a little fish! You heartless little Jerk! ( uses red thunders and shoots at Harry ) Gumball: WHAT THE?! Jack: She got the powers at all! Conny: WOOHOO!! GO,SIS,GO! Mabel: Hey, I'm joining you too! (shoots lightning then fire) (Jake is completely shocked) Hary: ( after he was shoot ) Ugh... Jake: (whispering) Lucky. :( Mabel: Jack, another spell on your dad fast! Jack: Yes,Mabel! " go to the underworld,to the underworld!" everybody! Everyone except Harry: GO TO THE UNDERWORLD, TO THE UNDERWORLD! ( While the others say that, a big hole with dead souls comes and Harry and Jack have the last moment ) Harry: Jack, if your father be gone in the other world, you are all alone. Jack: I have always My mom! Harry: But,you love me,right? Jack: You Know what dad? I hate you. ( pushes Harry in the hole ) Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!!! ( the hole closes ) Mabel: I think he'll be gone forever. Jack: Now everything is normal again! Gumball: But, Darwin is dead! ( Cries together with Beckie ) Jack: I almost forgot that. I saw a healing spell in the book. The others: USE IT,PLEASE! Jack: Okay,okay! ( reads ) Please, my human, come back to life. You all must say it. Everyone: Please, my human,come back to life! Please my human,come back to life! ( Darwin's body flies ) Beckie: It's working! Jack: One more time! Everyone: Please,my human,come back to life! ( Darwin lands on the floor ) Darwin: Ugh, where am I? Everyone: DARWIN!!! ( They laughs and cheers happy ) Darwin: What's going on? Gumball: You died, but you come back to life! Jack: Now, It's time to go. Please read the spell. The others: ( reads it ) My ghost, be free away, you shall be free both night and day. ( Jack flies through the house ) Jack: It worked! The others: ( goes out happy ) Jack: Thanks everyone of you for letting me free! We maybe see each other next Halloween. Bye! ( flies away ) The gang: Bye! ( They see Their parents and other people ) Conny,Beckie and Lilly: Mom,dad! Agnes: What have you been doing whole time? Lilly: A ghost was stuck in the house and we free them! Robin: ( chuckles ) You have such an imagination! Right,Conny? Conny: Right,dad. ( winks at Lilly ) Lilly: ( smiles happy ) ( at Gumball,AiAi,MeeMee ) AiAi: What happened in there? MeeMee: yeah? Gumball: crazy things like ghosts and spells. AiAi and MeeMee: Wow. ( when Mabel,Martha,Beckie,Rayona,Audrey,Purriana,Andy,Darwin and Cobby ) Audrey: That was one of the most craziest things I ever have done. Purriana: Agree. Mabel: But Beckie and Martha get new powers. This is the first time I experienced Halloween for the first time! (flies then shoots fireworks) Cobby: Yeah! Martha: And that's pretty awesome! Darwin: Go,girl! Beckie: ( smiles and blushes ) Thanks, guys. Mabel: I almost got shot! Luckily, my barrier isn't used. Tobias: ( lying ) well, if I wasn't there, the adventure should not begin. Rayona: ( annoyed ) Stop lying,wimp! Andy: Yeah, you didn't do anything! Mabel: This is for your own good! (zaps him from the sky) Uh, am I supposed to get down? Cobby: Let's go away from him! Tobias: ( Sadly Sighs ) (Allison, Barney and Annabelle appear) Cobby Jr.: Guys come here! Martha can fly! Martha: And also shapeshift! (shapeshifts into a hot dog) Allison: How? Cobby: A shapeshifter bit her. Barney: That's sooo COOL! I always wanted to shapeshift! Gumball: So, what should you guys do when you come home? Anais: I'll eat all my candy I got. Doug: Me too. Carrie: I should read my books. Jake: i need to find out a way to get powers... (Mabel and Purriana flies down) Purriana: Dude, you can't have powers. Volt: It's official. Best. Halloween. Ever. (takes a bite of a chocolate bar) Billy: What a Halloween! Right Guys? The others: Yeah! (At the haunted house) Crypto: There is her! (The monster noticed them ) Aguilera: Ewwwww..... The tentacle is covered in juices. KILL IT!! (They killed the monster and the gang escaped just in time the house exploded) Fireball: That was fun.. Jill: Except the monster took me! Chris:.............. Aguilera: You shouldn't told him.... Chris:... AiAi: Uhh... We better go. Bye!! (The five ran off) Jill: (sighs) Epilouge lolol. Sullvan: I love halloween! And look how much candy I got! I can't wait to eat it! (Sullvan is about to eat all his candy, but Fangy walks by and eats it before him.) Fangy: (Walking by.) Mmmm! Yeah you're right! Hey is there hersheys stuck to my teeth? Sullvan: .........*sigh*........Every time..... The end! Characters: Gumball: Jacob Hopkins Darwin: Terrell Ransom Jr. Beckie: Tara Strong (Tara wanted do both singing voice and talking voice) Conny: Roger Craigh Smith (same With Tara ) AiAi: Logan Grove MeeMee: Amy palant Lilly: Isabella Acres Anais: Kyla Rae Kowalewski Billy: Logan Grove Carrie, Monica: Jessica McDonald Mabel: Bridgit Mendler Purriana: Ariana Grande Cobby: Gordon McGale Martha: Christine Levant (She also did singing voice as Clare Vixen is on vacation) Cobby Jr.: Amy Palant Audrey: Carly Rae Jepsen Volt: unknown: voice actor not credited Jake: unknown; voice actor not credited Doug: (unknown; voice actor not credited) Caroline: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Jack: Eric Bauza Hary: Frank Welker The Shapeshifter: Dee Bradley Baker Andy: Nicky Jones Supporting Characters: Aguilera: Ashley Tisdale Fireball: Jeremy Shada Jill: Kari Wahlgren Chris: Roger Craigh Smith Minor characters: The epic wizard: unknown; voice actor not credited (one line; in flashback only) Will: (cameo) Unknown; only laughed Agnes: Eliza Jane Schneider Robin, Richard: Dan Russell Tobias: Khiam James Nicole: Teresa Gallagher Trivia: * This is the first episode it shows that Beckie is afraid of clowns and it is her first episode to that she got her first powers. * Martha has shapeshifting powers since this episode. * This shows that Conny is jealous over Beckie and Darwin and he doesn't have a crush either. * When Mabel Said to Tobias that he broke his promise, that was a reference from the episode "The Frenemy". * It is shown that Beckie and Purriana are best friends, according to this special. * Mabel uses her powers in this episode. * Mabel's costume is a reference of Just Dance 4: Disturbia dancer. * Purriana's costume is based on Twisty the Killer Clown, in American Horror Story * Jill's costume is based on Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Chris's costume is based on Dracula, * This episode reveals that Jake is jealous of anyone with magic. * Mabel is shown flying the third time, the first is The Wings and the second is The Glitch, although it's a short appearance. * This is Agent's favorite episode. * the movie "the nightmare before christmas" is refrenced everywhere in this episode. * The Vampire Dog Takes place right after this episode. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Special Category:Season 3